


Skaia High

by ShotaLevi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotaLevi/pseuds/ShotaLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich-kid-stuck AU wherein these wealthy teens take on high school!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skaia High

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is going to be relitivaley short, it's kind of like a tester! Tell me what you think in the comments!

Rays of sunlight poked through the freshly dusted blinds, illuminating John Egbert's room. His alarm clock rang steadily, although he ignored it as he had been for the past five minutes. School was John's forte, although actually waking up in the morning in order to attend it was not. His alarm clock had stopped doing its job long ago, but had yet to be replaced. A young blonde woman, his maid, quickly entered the room and tapped his sleeping shoulder.  
"Master Egbert, you're late to breakfast." She said timidly as she tried to coax him out of bed.  
He sat up with a groan and stretched his arms.  
"Thank you, Casey. I'll be down in a minute." John said, standing and approaching the bathroom.  
"Would you like me to lay out your uniform, sir?" She asked, already ready heading towards his dresser.  
"Please." He replied.  
John entered the bathroom, conveniently placed right off his room, and looked at himself in the mirror. A blurry image stared back at him. He had forgotten his glasses on his dresser, as he did almost every morning.  
With a sigh, he turned.  
"Casey, could you-"  
"Here you are, sir." She said with a grin, standing in front of him, glasses in hand.  
John nodded thanks and continued on with his morning routine. Brushing his hair, washing his face, brushing his teeth. When he re-entered his bedroom, his uniform was laid out neatly on his bed. The uniform, consisting of a dark blue blazer, light blue shirt, striped tie, dark blue pants, and black dress shoes, was always a drag to put on. Customizing the uniform was not recommended, but that didn't stop John from proudly wearing a small slimer-ghost pin on his collar. As he dressed, he thought of all the things this new school year was sure to bring. Stress, of course. Huge amounts of stress. But new opportunities. His last year at Skaia High-School was sure to be a sad but memorable one. Honestly, he couldn't wait to start.  
He merrily descended the stairs of his large, 5 story home.  
Casey stood, waiting for him, at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Master Egbert awaits your presence at the dining table, Master John."  
"Thanks Case," he said as he passed her.  
"He doesn't sound very happy about your late arrival again today, sir. You best be polite." Casey warned, stepping towards him.  
"I'll be fine, he never says anything to me anyway." He assured her light heartedly as he made his way down the hall.

~~~

Rose Lalonde stood in front of her full length mirror. She flattened out her skirt with her hands and called for a maid. An older woman entered the room and stood quietly behind Rose until the girl was ready to begin with instruction.  
"Please fold and return my pyjamas." Rose said, eying her reflection. "Be careful with them, they are made out of a very fine silk."  
The woman nodded and went to work. Rose fixed her blazer and tugged at her pleated skirt once more. A new uniform should have been ordered by now, but she was stuck with the one from last year for the first week of school until the new shipment came in. As the maid finished, Rose turned to her.  
"My bag?" She asked  
The woman hurried to hand it to her.  
"Thank you. Please prepare the car for my departure. That will be all." Rose said quickly, fitting the bags strap onto her shoulder.  
As the young girl walked through the many hallways and main lobby of her home, she pondered what was in store for her this year at Skaia High. There were many people she had yet to meet. Rose, although popular, had only ever kept a small group of friends. Perhaps it was time to change that.  
She made her way down to one of many expensive cars parked within her gated and expansive front courtyard, and got in. The chauffeur began to drive, and she looked out the window and sighed.

~~~

Standing on the front lawn on the first day was the worst part for Dave. The school cast an intimidating shadow over everything in campus, and the students milling around it barely seemed to notice. Dave noticed, though. He always did. Waiting for John to arrive in one of his fancy cars was almost always a bore. He cooly leaned against a tree, headphones on, ignoring everyone that passed by. Dave enjoyed exploiting the optional blazer rule, and did so often. He didn't even know where his expensive and professional looking blazer was, at this point. A girl with long jet black hair ran up to him excitedly. He jumped.  
"Did I scare you, cool kid?" The girl asked  
"In your dreams, Harley." Dave retorted.  
Jade Harley looked incredible in her uniform, as most of the girls did. A bright smile was plastered on her face as she observed the seemingly uncaring boy in front of her.  
"You waiting for John?" She inquired, fixing her glasses that had shifted during her run.  
"Yeah, feel free to join. It is an incredibly fun pastime." He said as he removed his headphones.  
Jade laughed and sat down at the base of the tree. After a second, Dave joined her on the ground. They sat and talked for a good amount of time before John arrived. When he did, Jade jumped up and greeted him with a hug. Everybody rarely saw each other during the summer, so the first day of school was always a highly anticipated event.


End file.
